Sister Voodoo / Jada Drumm (Earth-667)
Sister Voodoo / Jada Drumm Earth-667 (Female counterpart of Brother Voodoo / Jericho Drumm of Earth-616 is a Voodoo witch and is the Supreme Lady of Voodoo Magic Arts of her reality. Her story is basically identical to Jericho Drumm's except that in her case it is the story of an African black woman rather than the story of an African black man Sorcerer Voodoo who became Supreme Houngan who currently has as her greatest mystical adversary the demonic sorcerer Voodoo Black Talon / Samuel Barone of her alternate reality who wants to destroy her and become the new Supreme Houngan of her reality and release above your Earth the scourge of the undeads). Her voodoo witch powers were comparatively much greater than those of her male counterpart to our reality and include: Pyrokinesis: She can become immune to fire. Your body would not burn and would not feel the effects of heat or any heat damage. Jada can control fire for use in a wide range of uses, from creating incandescent pillars and ramparts of flame to projecting bursts of flame hot enough to vaporize steel that burn even naturally fire-immune creatures as superhuman powers like the Human Torch / Johnny Storm the Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze , Demons, Mystical and Elemental Entities of Fire comparable power to Mephisto, Lord Satannish, Demon Mangog, Dormammu and Surtur and their skin becomes totally impervious to damage from natural, psychic or magical fire not divine. Smoke Manipulation: Sister Voodoo is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceals its location. This smoke is accompanied by the sound of voodoo drums. The steady beat of the drums can disorient or frighten an opponent. She can see through the smoke he creates, and possibly through other magically created smoke. She can also mystically animate the smoke to make it solid and create shackles of smoke to trap opponents or smoke constructs like tentacles, chains, blades or creatures to use to attack opponents. Hypnosis: Sister Voodoo has the power of hypnotism. She is very effective in humans. She works even better with animals. She can also be used on plants and vegetation and can twist wood by creating tendrils and commanding an entire forest around she to fight opponents for she. The target must be alive, but she can focus on mesmerizing more than one being at a time. Spiritual Possession: Jada can summon the spirit of Loa from his sister Danielle Drumm. Danielle can enter Jada's body to increase Jada's physical abilities, or she can be used to possess another being. The person becomes a virtual slave while he or she is alive or yet has no other possessing spirit within his body. When Danielle's spirit leaves the body, the affected person usually feels nauseous. Speaker for gods or Loa: Jada can speak to the Loas and serve as a mortal vehicle for the voices of the higher entities of creation. Magic Immunity: Jada is immune to harmful magic. Magic Manipulation: Jada can manipulate magic entities. Teleportation: Jada can use Evanodor Compatriot Boost Spell to transport her or a group of allies to other Magic dimensions of the Multiverse. Flight: Jada can use Levitation magic to fly at a constant speed. Magic and Elemental Manipulation: Jada can manipulate magical and mystical forces, elemental forces at will. She can also summon mystical creatures to counter magical attacks. Large-scale energy handling. Mystic Shields: She is able to cast around her or allies around her mystic energy force fields that can withstand the most powerful attacks. Invisibility: She can make herself or a group of invisible and undetectable allies for other superhuman beings, mystics who can see the invisible or security systems that detect invisible objects or people. Spectral vision can perceive entities invisible to others. Telepathy and telekinesis: She is able to use these two psychic powers, with the same skill and power as a supreme psionic of the Marvel Universe. Astral Projection: She can project shes invisible astral form to other places in the world or even to other times and other dimensions or realities of the multiverse retaining all its mystical powers in astral form. Clairvoyance, precognition, post-cognition and psychometry: She can use all these powers, mediums with the same ability and power as supreme mediums. Unarmed combat for using punches and punches from martial arts, and is a refined, close combat fighter. Mastery over magic Voodoo. Projection and Revelation of Illusions. Sister Voodoo Drumm also showed many minor powers such as. Intangibility - She can turn into an intangible ghost that can penetrate solid objects, people or creatures. Transmutation - She can transmute matter and transform living beings into other forms the classic transforming a human into a frog, and a beautiful man into a “monstrous beast” to turning a group of demons into black crows, a platoon of Asgardian soldiers into pigs. , a Dragon in a gecko and an army of androids duplicates of Ultron in toy dolls etc. This makes her one of the most powerful female witches in the Marvel Multiverse. Skills Psychologist: Jada has a doctorate in psychology in the United States of America. Multilingual: Jada is fluent in English , French and Swahili, along with native French Creole. Force level Usually 6 tons. When mixed with Danielle, it can lift 14 tons. Equipment The Staff of Legba: The Staff of Legba is a two-pointed mystical weapon bestowed upon the supreme Houngan, the most powerful Voodoo sorcerer on Earth. In Sister Voodoo's reality he currently belongs to Jada Drumm. Sister Voodoo managed to channel her power through the staff and overthrow Parker Robbins, which Dormammu there were possessed for a short time.The Staff also produces the Null Language, capable of destroying the Goqa'xius Orbs, conjured by Dormammu. Sister Voodoo uses a locket to help her summon the "Loa". It also employs a number of voodoo paraphernalia, such as voodoo dolls. Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:African Category:Black Hair Category:Black Skin Category:Brown Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Sorcery Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Hypnotism Category:Possession Category:Teleportation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Psychometry Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Combat Masters Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Illusion Creation Category:Density Shifting Category:Transformation Category:Multilingual Category:Necromancy Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Senses